Total Drama Chris's Chaos
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: *This takes place after TDA:ROtI.* I do not own the Total Drama Series, or anything associated with the series. Rights go to Teletoon. On this season of Total Drama, the contestants are not just sixteen. Ages can now range anywhere from sixteen to twenty five! Theres a whole lot of chaos, but also a smell of romance in one unlikely place...
1. Chapter One

A thick manila folder fell onto his feet. Raising an eyebrow, the sunglasses were slowly pushed back into his inky black hair, asking, "What's this?" His feet slowly came down from the balcony railing.

"Your annual list of wimps to pick from," His producer sneered, eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Try and at least pick a decent cast this season, will you, Mr. McLean?" With that, the producer left. The noise of a door shutting boomed throughout the small apartment.

Sighing, the man got up from the lawn chair that he had set up out on the small, claustrophobic balcony and moved inside, slamming the sliding glass door and locking it. Feet padded barefoot over dirty sad colored carpet, to the dining room table. Tossing the folder down, he grabbed a quick soda from the fridge to drink while he worked.

Chris McLean, the laziest and trashiest man you will ever meet. Never, in all of the five years he had been living in it, has that apartment been properly cleaned. Chinese and Japanese take-out boxes and containers littered the kitchen, along with various brand name soda bottles and cans. Dishes were piled up in the sink, only about a third of clean things left in the white, stained dishwasher. Popping the lid on a can of cola, Chris plopped down in a dark, wobbly wooden chair. Not the best idea in the world.

Flipping the manila file open, he pulled the trashcan over. There were about a hundred profiles inside, waiting to be read and sorted into who would be going to the island. Picking up half the entries, Chris put them in File 13 without a second thought. He believed in fate, and if it was meant to be.. they would be in the half that was still left.

Forum after forum was dumped into the trash can, eventually leaving him with only two female profiles to choose from for who would be a contestant. He already had his twelve boys, and eleven girls. Chris picked up the first girls profile, and realized she was just some stupid kid from some small town who was too sassy. He had already found the sassy girl. Growling, Chris ripped it in half and dumped it in the trash, putting his head in one of his hands. This last girl better be good...

Bounding up the driveway, Ashton ripped open her mailbox's door. She pulled out the stacks of letters, and wandered inside her small, one story house. She threw mail down on the table as she looked through them, until she found the letter.

The letter that would change her life.

She screamed, causing her cat to jump up and her brother bolt up from the couch. "ILL SHOOT ANY TRESPASSERS-" He began, and Ashton threw the letter at him.  
Mason read it, and grinned. "Looks like you're going to be spending eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa."


	2. Chapter Two

Chris kicked his black luggage into the luxury trailer he and Chef Hatchet. Always had Chris loved that hot tub, with more jets than his fingers and toes.

"Oh, baby," He moaned, running his hand over the sleek white surface. He couldn't wait to break it back in, after months of no use..

"Chris, what are you doing?" Snapped a deep, manly voice behind him. Chris jumped, turning around. It was just Chef, glaring in the doorway.

"Just.. looking.. around..." He mumbled, turning away. He picked up his bag, full of hair gel, a year supply of clothes, and five pairs of shoes. What? Chris McLean doesn't say 'no' to fashion... He wa sjust too much of a sexy beast for that.

Chef rolled his eyes. "They should be here in about an hour. You better not be late down at the dock," Chef hissed, before slamming the door. Mocking him, Chris flopped down and turned on the surveillance cameras. They were scattered about the Island, from the woods, to the dock, beach, cliff, and everywhere else.

Sighing, he leaned back in a chair, staring at the ceiling. He felt as if something was missing from his life... Was this really what he wanted? Hell, yeah. Nothing better than being the host of one of the largest Canadian/American shows of today.

Yet, he felt as if it wasn't something, rather more as someone. No, Chris pushed that thought from his mind, shaking his head and hair out. He was player. Christopher McLean was a full out player. No relationship every got past a business week, and they were more physical than emotional. Heck, he had never even felt emotionally attached to a woman.

Maybe that's why he always puts the contestants through so much, especially the developing couples. Maybe it's because he was jealous of them having a real relationship.. HAH. HAHAHA. You're making Chris chortle. Why would he be jealous of some fake romance, that probably only started because of publicity?

Smirking and shaking his head, Chris grabbed an old, half used, yellowed out legal pad and began putting together the three teams for this season of Total Drama Island; Revenge of the Island.. he-he... lost some, not a lot of, publicity after the whole 'Radioactive Contamination' bit.. they had no proof.

Suddenly, a large vine whipped through the door, and Chris scratched it gently. "Well, hey there, Larry," He mumbled to his giant mutated Venus fly trap.

"You've lived through the past four seasons, hopefully... and now we're bringing it back to you! This, the fifth season of the Total Drama series, is back again at Camp Wakwanakwa, located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! Twenty four new rag dolls- contestants...- are going to be going through more dangerous shenanigans for all of you!"

After the intro started, Chris turned from the camera and relaxed into a lawn chair. The camera guy rolled his eyes, walking off. "Get me a water," Chris called, yawning. He always hated this part. The part between the drama, the slots between the footage. It was always just so.. boring. Nothing happened, really.

It made him think even more how how lonely he was. None of the contestants really liked him much after the first week, like he cared. They're not supposed to like him. Their job is to do the challenges, try not to get kicked off and supply enough drama to keep the ratings high. Chris's job was just to supply the challenges and plot twists.

Whilst he was thinking, Chris hadn't notice the approaching boat on the horizon. Oh, joy.. the new morons are arriving. Rolling his hazel eyes, he fixed his shoulder length charcoal black hair, and moved towards the end of the dock.

"Welcome back to another great year of Total Drama; Tottaly Chaotic! Our first campers are ariving now..."

A girl with dark, curly crimson hair stepped off the boat. Bright green eyes hid behind round brass glasses. She was dressed casually in black sweatpants and a red tee that read 'Russia' with the countries flag below it.

She smiled kindly at the young host, who grinned back a slightly crazed one. "You must be Crimson!" Nodding, she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you also, Christopher-" The dangerous glare in Chris's eye told her to never call him by his long, boring legal name. He was Chris, and would be called as such.

The next contestant arrived shortly. "Ivan!" Chris cheered, reaching out to give him a high-five. Ivan grabbed his wrist on one swift move, pinning it behind his back.

"E-vahn, not Eye-van." The tall man went to stood with Crimson. He was almost albino woth how pale his skin is. His hair was darker than his skin, being a muddy blonde. A beige jacket covered his broad shoulders, a gray v-neck under that. He wore dressy black slacks, with black loafers.

Chris rubbed his wrist. "Oh... Kay... Let's give a warmish welcome to the Kiku twins, all the way from Japan! Honda and Kokoro!" A boy and girl, both from obvious Asian decent, stepped off the bos, carefully. They both wore traditional school uniforma, a white button down shirt, black pants/skirt, and plain black shoes. They both had burnt chestnut hair and dark hazel eyes. The only way to tell them,apart was the gender anatomy; they were the same height and weight!

They both bowed to the host, placing their hands together and bowed at the waist. Chris just shoved them aside to be with everyone else.

Everyones face reflected off the mirrored raybanz that were being worn by the next camper. "The name is Fabio, because I'm fabulous." He butt in before Chris could. He had hair that was so bleached, it was almost as white as snow. Fabio was tan from living in California his enire life. He came from a rich family, thus having the hottest clothes from Rodeo Drive.

Martha stepped off of the boat next, pulling her wavy hair back into a ponytail. "Miss Martha," the host greeted. Martha flashed him a grin.

"Epic to be here, bro!" She cheered, standing behind Fabio. She had tangled chestnut hair, with veins of sun-kissed gold running through it. Her skin was cocoa and fair, smooth amd soft. She wore a simple outfit of a purple tanktop and black cargo pants.

Another girl arrived. Chris could't place the name of the beautiful woman infront of him. He should have studied up more on the application forms... Oh, well. He stared, enchanted by her appearence. Hair the color of roses cascaded down her back, stopping at her slender waist. She didn't just smile with her pale pink lips, but with her almond shaped blue eyes. They were the color of the sky.

Chris practically had to close his mouth to stop am ocean of drool from waterfalling out. Never in the life of Christopher James McLean had he ever seen a woman that made him feel this strong of a tug of atraction in his chest. Granted, she wasn't as smoking as him.. No ONE was as hot as Chris Mclean, in his own honest opinion.

Chris pulled the girl into an embrace, welcoming her. Awkwardly, Ashton pulled away. "Thanks...?" She mumbled.

The rest of the campers arrived shortly after, completing the cast.

For boys, there were now Ivan, Liam, Alexander, Honda, Michel, Gavriel, Fabio, Roderick, Steve, Tony, Alfred and Mathias. For girls, there were Crimson, Ally, Talia, Kokoro, Ashton, Tatyana, Molly, Christina, Erizabetha, Martha, Chad and Erin.

Chris sent them all off to the Mess Hall to meet chef, and to 'get a nutritious lunch in before the first challenge.' HAHAH. HAHAHAHAHAH. Nutritious.. more like hazardous.

Ashton sat at a table consisting of herself, Talia, Ivan, Crimson, Erin, Tony and Steve. Eveyone else were scattered among the long picnic tables.

"What do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Talia asked, practically bouncing in her chair. Right away, Ashton could tell she was like Izzy from the first season. Psycho, and could never sit still even if her life depended on it.

Ashton shrugged, poking the slime on her tray with a spoon. She would rather do whatever stupid crap Chris was going to set up than eat it.. She had seen what he made past campers do. She wasn't prepared for this. Ash never wanted to even be on the show, but.. recent turns of events had forced her to join the show. Her and her brother depended on that money.

She sighed, and prodded at the food while the conversation continued. "I bet whoever wins this first challenge is going to be the most hated for a while.. you know?" Crimson said, earning a nod from Ivan.

"Isn't it always like that?" He mused, holding up some of the slimy white substance on his fork. It smelled like crafting paste...

Shrugging, Tony looked at Steve. "Probably. Who do you think is going to win?"

"Don't know," Steve yawned, "Haven't been here long enough to really know."

The doors banged open, and Ashton didn't even need to turn around. It was Mr. Stalker Hugs, yelling at everyone. "Meet at the docks in ten minutes, and bring a swimsuit!"

"Wait- We had to bring swimsuits?" Her head snapped up, turning around. Chris gave her a lopsided grin.

"Bathing suits, under garments, what's the difference?" Ashton sneered, turning back around. What a moron. She would rather jump off the cliff than wear her bra and panties for him.

After Chris left, Talia smiled sweetly. "You can borrow one of mine- I brought three. And you look about my size!"

"Thanks..." Ashton mumbled. Great, so apparently this challenge would involve swimming.

Ten minutes later, they were all standing on the dock. Ashton had on a two piece bathing suit, the least revealing Talia had. God, she always hated bathing suits... why did they show so much?! She would much have preferred to wear a wet suit, or something... The bathing suit had a shirt with short shorts underneath, and was black with blue trimming. The top was tied behind the neck, with a top that reached to the skirt, also having blue.

She couldn't help but notice that most of the other girls wore more revealing things, even Tatyana. She was dark, coming from African-American decent. She was slightly bigger than the other girls, but not by much. She wore a white bikini, which wanted to make Ashton go hurl out over the deck. It wasn't the girl wearing it that bothered her- it was just bathing suits in general.

Chris clapped his hands together, drawing all attention to him. "Aright, guys. We're just going to do boy/girl teams for the first week or three or whatever I feel like. For this first challenge, the object is to swim to the cliff, and climb it. Without a harness. When you reach the top of the 1,000 foot tall cliff, there will be two flags, one for each team. First team that attaches their flag to the pole and raises it in camp wins! The loser... well, they get to kick the first sucker off!"

They all stared at him. "Are you serious..." Ivan mumbled, and then everyone started screaming.

Chris screamed at them all to shut up, and told the campers to get ready. Growling, they all positioned themselves on the edge of the dock. Oh his word, all twenty four campers kicked off into the water.


	3. Chapter Three

Chrissy jumped off her brothers back, both walking to the unconscious teenager. "She dead?" Chris asked, poking her unmoving body with a stick he had found on the ground. Chrissy slapped his hand, causing him to drop it. "Ow! Jeeze, you could have told me to stop!"

"Don't do it, then!" She snapped back, bending down to the girl. Gently, she grabbed her wrist. The co-host placed her middle and ring finger on Ashton's wrist, checking for a sign of life in the girl who took quite a hard fall. Chrissy had seen an episode of a murder show where a girl was pushed, and smacked her chin the same way the camper did and died, her neck breaking... Chrissy hoped this wasn't the case.

By now, other campers were starting to find their way back to camp, confused as to what happened. Chef stood over Chris's shoulder, watching. Everyone watched.

Until Ally burst through the group, fuming. "She's a big fat IDIOT! She lost us the challenge because of her clumsy feet!"

Liam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Uh, calm down-" Ally turned and looked at him, her eyes softening. Chris glared at the two, and then resumed his normal look of amusement. He knew they wouldn't last.. Rarely anyone did, here.

Chrissy bounced up. "She's fine, still alive and all!" Giggling, she skipped back over to her older brother.

"Wait, who's the gender swap?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning, Chrissy looked at all the campers. "I'm Chrissy McLean, Chris's sister. I've been hired to help co-host the show!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I always will be the sexiest host here." A few people mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

Chris poked Ashton with his shoe, which was still faced-down in the grass. Poor girl. He couldn't help but laugh a bit, remembering the face she made when she tripped. A mixture of pain from hitting her foot, and pure horror from falling. It had been PRICELESS to him.

Clapping his hands together, he informed the girls to meet at the campfire tonight to send the first person off the island. Then, he sent them back to their cabins.

Clouds began to roll in, drifting lazily. Looks like a chance of rain later.. Chris pulled out his box of cigarettes out since they were not filming at the moment. Chrissy gave him a frown of disapproval, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He mumbled, lighting it and stuffing the pack and lighter back into his pocket.

"Chris, you need a life."

He coughed, looking at her angrily. They were the only ones left outside; take the girl who was taking a dirt nap. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Chrissy sighed. "Walk with me," She mumbled, heading towards the production camp. Chris followed after her, exhaling the smoke that was still trapped in his lungs. This had become a recent habit to him, in the last two years or so. He never knew why he just decided to suddenly take up smoking. Never had he taken one from strangers, ever. Never in school. Now.. He had just gotten the urge, and became addicted. Not terribly addicted, mind you. Just a smoke here and there, maybe two.

Chrissy shoved her hands into her pocket. Sighing, she stared at the ground while she walked, kicking a rock. "Chris, have you ever thought about doing something productive with your life?"

"It's called 'Already doing it'," He smirked, tossing the finished cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his foot. He may not care about the environmental that much, or for the competitors safety, but if there was a forest fire.. They would all perish, probably. Couldn't have Chris going and dying. Chrissy, either. Chris loved his sister; he would admit that to anyone. He loved her more than he loved himself. Almost.

Rolling her eyes, Chrissy hopped up into a tree, sitting on the lowest branch that would support her weight. "Want to know the real reason I'm here? I could care less about hosting with you, Chris. I just... didn't want you to be lonely. I begged and pleaded with the producer to let me on."

Chris stared at her for a moment. "I'm not lonely!" He cried, crossing his arms. "I've got Chef." He nodded, to prove his point that he has friends.

"Name one time you two have hung out off season, in the past year or two." Chris stared at her blankly. "Exactly."

She walked off, and Chris leaned against the tree, staring off into space. It was then that he realized he didn't have any friends.. no one wanted to hang out with him. His eyebrows narrowed together, angrily, as he wondered why. He was amazing! He was the hottest guy in Canada! Why didn't anyone want to hang out with him?!

None of his girlfriends ever lasted long, either. Could they be called girlfriends? Usually, he kicked them to the curb as soon as they started putting a label on their relationship... He didn't want that. Too much tabloid publicity would occur- and not the good kind.

Was Chris too pushy, or extreme? Just because he puts a few teenagers through dangerous and life threatening challenges... Wait, it wasn't just the campers. He remembered the time he whacked some kid with a hockey stick, got someone into a wreck because they stole his hosting job so he could claim it back, and...

Chris was beyond mad now. So, what if he enjoyed others pain? He had a good reason. He had a very good reason, not a reason that he wanted to remember, though... Regardless, the memory wrapped itself around his mind, causing him physical pain in his chest from remembering.

_A five year old boy sat cross-legged on his bed, punching his short, stubby thumbs on the black and white Gameboy system. It was roughly ten at night, two hours after him and his sister had been sent to bed._

_His sister could sleep through anything! No matter how loud the yelling got, she always slept right through it. He usually didn't fall asleep until midnight. He had major insomnia, even at a young age._

_The front door slammed, and he looked up. Oh, no. Not another one of his dad's bad moods... He quietly opened the bedroom door, creeping out into the hallway. He peered into the living room, where his father and mother were having a Mexican stare down._

_The house was small and slightly run down. They didn't have the money for all of the big, fancy houses he saw on TV or in other neighborhoods. Beer cans were littered all over the place and trash strewn everywhere. His mother would do some major cleaning, but... his father just messed it all up again._

_The boy had his father's thick black hair, with natural highlights. He and his sister inherited their mothers pale skin and warm hazel eyes._

_"Mind telling me who Tracy is?" His mother spit, crossing her arms. Grunting, his father simply moved around her and went to the kitchen, to grab a beer. The mother followed, shoving the fridge door closed. "Tell me why you did it. Tell me why I'm not good enough for you," She growled, lowly._

_"Because all you do is complain and be the good little-" A word came from daddy's mouth Chris knew never to repeat. Yet._

_Chris slunk down behind the doorframe, watching. His father pushed his mother to the wall, probably adding another bruise to her collection of purple, blue and black spots that ran over her thin body. She held up her arms to cover her face, and his father threw the full beer can at her. She grabbed it from the ground, and threw it back._

_Christopher had seen his parents fight before, but he had never witnessed his mother retaliate. It was slightly horrifying. Chris turned away as he heard his mom whimper and cry out in pain, feeling sick. Why would his dad do this? Why did he enjoy her pain?_

_Chris balled his hands up, looking back. His father was now standing in their room, throwing all of his belongings into a suitcase. His mom just sat there on the ground, crying. He ran over to her, and hugged her. Looking up, his mom held Chris. "You- you should be in bed.." She sobbed, hearing the front door slam and the car drive away. More tears welled up in the mother's eyes, as she cried into her son's hair._

Chris stared blankly into space, not moving or blinking. That was one of his worst memories, and he had a lot. He had a lot…


	4. Chapter Four

Ally satin the confessional, a nasty, rank, garbage filled bathroom stall. Making a face, she fixed her hair and looked at the camera. "I don't like that Ashton girl," She sneered, admitting the obvious truth. "She cost us the win just because she tripped over those huge feet of hers. I'll get my revenge…"

Liam looked awkward in the confessional. Well, the guy looked awkward anywhere. He stood out like a tree in a desert. "It's cool that we won the challenge and all, but I think Ally needs to calm down. It's just the first challenge.. There's time to fix their team. Though, I think she looks smoking hot when she's mad…"

"I didn't mean to win because Ashton fell," A timid Gavian admitted, playing with the curl he had that never seemed to want to stay down. "I didn't even know she had fell until I reached Chris!"

Erizabetha shook her head. "Ally's been telling everyone to vote Ashton off. No, she was about to win, and from what I've heard, she's a fast runner. We need that. I didn't see Ally doing anything for the team… Why don't we vote her off? Wait, there always have to be the angry, hormonal raging girl! I'm voting for someone who didn't do anything."

All of the girls sat around the blazing bonfire later that evening, watching embers being spit into the dark sky. "Alright!" Chris held up a silver tray of sweet, fluffy snow white treats. "Welcome to the campfire elimination ceremony! When I call your name, Chrissy will give you a marshmallow. That means you're safe, for now. If you don't get one…" Chris whistled. "You get to take a trip down the Dock of Shame!"

Chrissy tossed the first to Ally, calling out her name. The brunette smirked, catching it with her nimble fingers. "The anger you portrayed when Ashley fell- LOVE IT. Keep that up, kay?" Chris rolled on, moving onto the next marshmallow.

"Ashton," Talia corrected, holding up a shaking hand. A marshmallow flew towards her face, and she caught it with her mouth. Chewing, she made a happy noise. Sugar.. Was her life… She started to bounce around more, if that was possible.

Chrissy chuckled, grabbing a couple more. "Crimson, Chad, Erin." They all caught there's, chewing away. "Erizabeth, Tatyana, Erin, Kokoro," Erizabeth dropped hers, and Tatyana threw both of them into the fire. Kokoro looked at hers. Two more went to Molly and Martha.

Ally smiled to herself as she realized Ashton had yet to be called for one. She was still unconscious, laying in the middle of the camp. No one bothered to move her. Not their problem. Ally glanced at Christina, who looked nervous. She couldn't even remember the girl doing anything.. Oh, well. Not like she would get kicked off-

"Ashleighn!" Chris cried out, tossing the remaining marshmallow up and down in the air. Chistina looked down.

"WHAT?!" Ally screamed, jumping up. "SHE MADE US LOSE-"

Chris cut her off by pushing her back on her stump, walking around the girls. "Christina did nothing to help the team, whilst Annabeth-"

"ASHTON!" Everyone yelled.

Chris ignored them and kept talking, annoyed, "Almost completed the challenge. Plus, you all voted for Christina, except for Ally. She voted for Ashton. Even Christina voted for herself. Sorry, chicka."

Christina shrugged. "I'm glad I at least got to come out here." She stood up, following Chrissy and Chef Hatchet to the Dock of SHAME.

Chris tossed Ashton's marshmallow into the fire, watching white sugary goo drip onto the flame engulfed tinder.

Hours later, Ashton woke up. She moaned quietly, standing up. Her fingers lingered over her chin, feeling slight pain shoot through her body as she did so. Great, she had bruised her chin, pretty bad from what she felt.

She stumbled over to the cabin, trying to open the door. She wanted to go inside and change, because she was freezing in the Ontario air, not used to the change from Victoria. Pulling on the door, it wouldn't budge. Ash banged her hand on the door. "Hey, guys let me in!"

Laughing, Ally stuck her head out of the window. "Sorry! Guess I locked the door on accident!" Ashton narrowed her eyes as the girl disappeared. A few moments later, her stuff fell through the window. "Have fun sleeping with the bears!"

Growling, Ashton picked her bag up, looking around. She defiantly was not going to stay in the boys cabin. Anywhere but there. She climbed up into a tree, and sat there, trying to go back to sleep.

The next day, Chris stood in the middle of camp with a blow horn and megaphone. Grinning evilly, he put them together and pressed the on switch for both of them. Everyone woke up, groaning and screaming at the loud noise. "Wake up, you fat nasty trash! We got a good day ahead of us! Well, at least, I do!"

Ashton rolled out of the trees, having been unable to sleep after being unconscious for almost nine hours. She was almost dying on the inside. She took the opportunity of Martha opening the door to threw he bag in and sprint inside.

"Who let you in!" Ally mumbled, slowly getting dressed and trying to wake up.

"Yo mama," Ashton countered, getting ready for the day.

Twenty mintes later, all of the campers were groggily sitting in the mess hall, poking at Chef's horrible food. "Eat up," Chris slurped his coffee with his free hand in his pocket. "Going to need the energy-" He dodged red goop that Tony threw at him.

"Shut your trap, Stubble boy.." He griped, going back to trying to sleep on the table. Chris gave a low whistle, and Chrissy walked in late.

"Sorry! I'm here!" She was holding a bottle of water, sheepishly looking down at the scuffed up floor of the mess hall.

Chris rolled his eyes, and went back to smirking as everyone looked at the table in anger from being awake so early. Getting woken up from a deep sleep… Chris never even went to bed. He was used to rarely sleeping. Coffee got him through his day. Taking another sip of the hot liquid, he could taste the cinnamon and vanilla in the brew.

After everyone finished eating what wasn't completely horrible, they all met on the other side of the island near a large boating house.

"If you haven't noticed by now, your teammates are missing." Ashton glanced around. Sure enough, some of the girls and guys were missing. Tatyana, Chad, Ivan, Alfred, Steve, Crimson, Liam and Talia were missing. Chris gave a lazy smirk, pushing his sleeves up. "We've trapped them each in their own sarcophagus inside the boat house. There are ceramic burial jars scattered throughout the place, having clues to your teammates in them. Girls have Anubis, while Boys get Horus.

Ashton glared. "So, you put some kids into airtight tickets to death, without a second thought?"

"Not me, silly girl, but my own little mutants did. It seems the government forgot to cart a few of them off." he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Chrissy piped up. "First team to find all of their members and get out safely wins!" Chris lingered around the entrance, peering in. A black tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Before he even had time to cuss or scream, he dropped his coffee and was drug inside.

"Chris! Um, change of plans!" All of the horrified campers stared at Chrissy. "First team that finds all of their team mates, and also brings Chris backs out, wins immunity and a prize!" Her voice shook a bit. Turning to chef, she barked a command to him, "Go with them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter has more typos than usual! I was in a rush typing it, and I was also on my tablet. I apologize again, in advanced. When I go back, when the story is done, and edit it correctly.. I'll fix everything!**

Ashton and the others wandered into the boathouse, sketchy on entering. Now, if it would have been one of the campers that got snatched.. Chris wouldn't have cared. So why should they save his stupid self? Ashton had a few choice words for that man.. child.. Manchild.

The boathouse was dark, and smelled of wet wood. It was maid out of wood, and half of it was standing out over the waters of the lake. Birds would randomly fly above them. The ceiling was high and open, but walls created a dark and eerie maze.

The group now mixed of boys and girls, looking for the first ciramic jars. They spotted them, painted with cheap gold paint. The head of a jackal topped the girls, and a birds head on the boys. Kokoro opened their jar, pulling the lid off. She pulled out a note, and threw it on the ground and hid behind Honda. "Nopenopenope!"

Ally picked up the note, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Chris is probably punking us." She shook ehr head, sneering as she tore the note up. Liam stood beside her. He opened his jar, which acually had directions. "It's a map, but it's not marked. We also get a pencil. Sweet."

Matha looked ove rhis shouler, snatching the map and started marking on it. "If we came in here," She circled the entrance, "That means the first chamber is our second right. The first is a hallway. Some of you can split off that way, if you wish." Everyone glanced around at eachother. Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll lead a group off down the hallway." Liam nodded, and started to walk forward. Ally followed him of course, along with Erin, Fabio, Honda and Kiku. Everyone else went with Martha becuase she seemed to know what she was doing. Martha opened the door, and they all stepped in. Ashton went last. Gavian saw the sarcophogus leaning against the far wall.

"I got it-!" He ran over attepted to open it. It was so heavy, Martha and Erizabetha helped him, along with was Talia. She was screaming, but realized it was her teammates. Yet, she continued to scream. All turned, and watched as Ashton was pulled out of the door and away, a black tentacle wraped around her body to confine her arms and another around her mouth.

The coffin lid opened, and Ashton was thrown in ontop of soemthing soft before the heavy lid slammed back down. Whoever was below her grunted, trying to pull away. There was hardly room for both fo them, and the only position she would stay in was chest-to-chest with the being. She growled, and tried top kick the lid off. "Wasting your energy," He mumbled, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Really? Had to share a burial tomb with that thing? Sneering, Ashton pulled back as far as she could from Chris. "Atleast I'm TRYING to open it!"

She felt him shrug. "I can't do much, being bound up and all. Mind helping me out?" Huffing, Ashton pulled at the binds that confined the host. She tried her best to rip them with the limited moving space.

"Please tell me these things have places where oxygen can come through?" He started laughing, almost sobbign with laughter. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I want to kill you so bad."

"Law suits, dear."

"I'm not your dear."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Chris raised his eyebrows in the dark. So, the executive producer changed the age from sixteen? Ironic.

"Wait-," He blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. "Aren't you the chick who fell? Anna, right?"

Ashton glared at him in the dark. "Ashton."

The host nodded a bit. "Kay, probably won't remember that."

Ashton rolled her eyes, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Ashtons eyes began to adjust to the darkness inside the sarcophogus, and glanced around. Where? She was stuck between the lid and the narcasistic sadist infront of her. Chris managed to free one hand from the linen bindings, but used it for his hair instead of trying to move the thick, heavy lid. Ashton rolled her eyes, and hummed to herself while keeping her bpdy as far from his as possible.

"What the hell are you humming?" He asked, frowning. It sounded familiar, but he could not place the name.

Ashton was quiet for a few moments, before murmering, "Great Big World, from Hoodwinked..."

Chris started laughing, and Ashton turned her head away angrily. "Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. I just.. haven't seen that movie in forever."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think someone like you would watch kids movies?"

"Chrissy wanted to watch it. Plus, just becuase I don't seem like the kind of person means I don't like animated movies. I'm a huge Disney fan."

"Favorite original Disney movie?"

"The Lion King. I went and saw it on Broadway in New York a long time ago. My favorite song was The Madness of King Scar. I can kind of relate to it."

(( watch?v=9vZQUdvQ_SQ))

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Really?" Chris shrugged below her, and it got quiet again.

After they had cut Talia down, the group reformed with everyone else. "Whatever grabbed Chris grabbed Ashton too," Martha said, rubbing the hyper girl's back. Talia was too shaken to tell everyone what it was. She was silent for once.

Ally flipped her hair and smirked. "I say we should leave them both here, and find everyone else. We already found Crimson and Ivan. They were in the same room."

Liam shook his head. "We can't do that. We'll probably find them when we find everyone else. Let's stop wasting time."

Ivan and Crimson stayed closed together, Crimson shaken and Ivan calm as can be.

"I'm getting real tired of you!" Chris laughed, wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulders, pulling her down.

"I can feel your arms shaking from keeping yourself up. You're going to kill your arms if you keep it up. I don't bite~" Ashton rolled her eyes, and allowed herself to be pulled down.

"No one is going to know about this, got it?" She snapped with venom. Chris just laughed.

"Why did you apply for the show?" He asked, seriously. "Why would soemone liek you get on a show like this? Fame, like everyone else?"

Ashton closed her eyes, turning her head away. "Um... I did this for my brother. He's not related by blood, but we're still close..." She didn't want to tell him, but it was soemthing they could do to pass the time. "Well... my parents threw me into an orphanage when I was seven, claiming they didn't want me. By the time I was ten... there was a newborn there, and they named him Mason. I helped take care of him, trying to make him a good kid so atleast he could get out of there by the time he was a teenager. No one wants to adopt a teenager, ever.. He was five, and I was fifteen when we were taken in by our foster mother. Kind lady.. very sick. She passed away two years later. Mason is dyslexic, so he has toruble reading and such, and the kids at school make fun of him for that... He's in love with the Total Drama Series, and we really need the money..." Ashton stammered the last part, continuing. "If I don't win this, we're going to have to move down into America, or somehting, so I can get a job."

Chris stared at her carefully. "So you don't want the money to spend on crap like anyone else...?"

Ashton shook her head. "No. I want to be able to keep our house, and get Mason the help he deserves."

Chris nodded. A complete stranger to him shared her story with him, a guy who could turn around and manipulate it... He felt like sharing his story, but he couldn't.

Liam lead the group through winding hallways. They had yet to meet what kidnapped the host and fellow camper. They managed to find Chad, Ivan, Steve, Crimson, Talia, and Evan. Now they just needed Tatyana. Wherever she may be..

They came upon another room, a sarcophogus at the other end. Quickly, the guys pulled the lid off and Tatyana fell out. "About time!"

Fabio helped her up, and undid her wrappings. "Are you okay?" She nodded, and they all turned around and left the room.

At the end of the hallway stood a tall mean, wearing a suit. He was slim, like a twig, his long and lanky arms reaching his kmees. Talia whimpered.

This man did not have a face.


End file.
